


This is Hard to Read Because Drunk Spelling

by Cutieyama, larryspangel



Series: Writing Under the Influence [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, is there fluff, mckaeln and i got piss drunk and wrote a fic together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieyama/pseuds/Cutieyama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: This is just a short drunk fic about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts).



Tsukkiyama // Drunk andtsukkiyamaing

\amaguchi: tsukki yu’re just so great 

YAMAGGHXUHI you are so greata!!!! I love you~!!!!!

“Tsukki!? Do you relaly mean tha

:”Yes i doooooooo you are amazinggggt|”   
“But Tsukki you’re more amazig!!! I hate myself i wish i could be more like Tsuki! I LOVE Tsuki!” 

 

“Tammmma Yama i love you f0r you!!!! You are the bestttest ever!!! You have freckes;;es whivh is so amazingg!!!” 

 

Yama fronws * “i hate my freckles i’m jus a big shit fac elike everyone else says” 

 

“NOOOOOO you are beuatoufl!!! No martter wga tget sat!!! And works cant bring u down!!!!!!\  
:Tukiii: tou’re singing o]voice is so beuaiyufl ?? is t his the type of music you listen to ? 

 

Thsnk ouyou ysms!!! I love u!!! U arare the best persone ver!!!! U are amazing!!!

“Tsukkiu i wish is the most amazing! Tsukki i love you i wish i could havr you inside of me~” 

 

“aVFYVJJJJ FYCK U MDE FUCK METSUKKIIIIIQQQ!!!!:”

‘TSUKKI.. I watn you to tie me up and fuck me/”

“Yama sucks the dicllkkkk ao gRD SO HARD YAM SUCKS THE DIKKKKKKK”

 

Tsukki lick the head uite perfesonaliay yama is surpsise about how good sukki is a uckin g dick. “‘Tsuki have you done this efore? “ 

“NO ITX just naautalll nsjtuent . It’s all natural i ujust love sucking di k. Dick si the best!!!!”  
“Ts~ tsukii so goo d i loove you so much

 

Pease fuck me in the ass, “


End file.
